Enterprise software systems (enterprise systems) can be used to perform enterprise-level operations. Example enterprise systems can include enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, client-relationship management (CRM) systems, product lifecycle management (PLM) systems, supply chain management (SCM) systems, and supplier relationship management (SRM) systems.
Enterprise software systems can include resource scheduling functionality. For example, the enterprise systems can include resource scheduling applications, through which users, e.g., resource managers, can create tasks or assignments to individual resources using resource management charts (e.g., Gantt charts). While presentation of the resource management charts in user interfaces (UIs) provide detailed information for the tasks or assignments, display size can limit the number of individual resources displayed. This limits the overall view on the underlying information, which limits the user's ability to determine the overall utilization/availability of the resources. In some cases, a user clutters a UI to determine the utilization of the resources by shrinking detailed views and fitting more shrunken views in the UI, which may be inconvenient, and does not display the relevant information in an efficient manner.